


In which John takes his seduciary responsibilities seriously...

by mezzo_cammin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzo_cammin/pseuds/mezzo_cammin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's had enough of John shirking his responsibilities. The seduciary kind, that is.</p><p>Written for the prompt, 'Seduciary Responsibilities' at BJF</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which John takes his seduciary responsibilities seriously...

"My...what?" John blinked at Rodney, who had just placed his hands on John's shoulders and pushed him away. Determinedly. This was not a behavior from Rodney to which John was accustomed. Under normal circumstances, Rodney was all grabby hands and demanding mouth, pulling John forward, on top of, and sometimes, to John's utter, and still unvoiced, delight, under.

But, pushing John away? Folding his arms across his chest and thrusting his chin out mutinously? Was not something John was used to seeing from Rodney when they were alone in their quarters. Naked. In fact, John had been sure that Rodney was only a few seconds away from getting on his knees for him, about to take John's cock in his mouth, before Rodney had stopped himself mid-slide and given John the straight arm.

"You heard me," Rodney's tone was as defiant as his posture.

"You want to talk about money? Now?" John asked incredulously. He glanced down Rodney's body, taking in the crossed arms with their bulging biceps. His gaze lingered appreciatively on Rodney's strongly-muscled thighs, the cocked hip and slightly bent knee, then back up to the red-flushed erection still pointed eagerly in John's direction. Rodney may have been pissed at John for some unknown reason, but his cock was singing a very different tune. One to which John knew all the words and several choruses by now. So, what the hell was going on here?

"Not fiduciary responsibility, John," Rodney spoke slowly, enunciating each word precisely. "Seduciary."

"Seduciary," John repeated blankly. He placed both hands on his own hips and oh, so reluctantly, raised his gaze from Rodney's beckoning cock to his scowling face. John searched Rodney's features and saw the hint of vulnerability hidden in the slant of Rodney's mouth, the lingering uncertainty in his eyes. He really wanted to take that wary look off Rodney's face and never see it there again. Whatever it took.

"You think I'm neglecting my seduciary responsibilities towards you," he drawled, leaning in so that the tip of his cock brushed velvety soft against Rodney's. It was possible his knees went a little weak at the contact.

"That's what I said, yes," Rodney agreed. He had said other things, too. Things that John had mostly tuned out, intent as he had been on getting naked so Rodney could put his hands on him. Things that might have been important. Things that started with "I always seem to be the one who..." and ended with "...it takes two, you know."

There was color high on Rodney's cheeks, John noted, and hoped the flush had more to do with arousal than ire. Still. He was taking no chances.

"You think I've been taking you for granted?" John murmured, and inched closer, so that the head of Rodney's cock slid across the underside of his own. God. Right about now was when Rodney would usually reach down and take both their cocks in his strong, talented hands and rub them together while John shuddered and moaned and slowly lost all coherent thought as he gave himself over to Rodney's touch.

Huh.

Now that he thought about it, Rodney was, maybe, just a little bit, right. Sometimes John could be a little...lazy.

"Uh," Rodney's tongue slid out and moistened his lips. He seemed to have lost his train of thought. Baring his teeth in what he hoped was a seductive smile, John placed his hands on Rodney's wrists and tugged, uncrossing Rodney's arms so he could stand chest to chest, cock to cock with him. Gently, John positioned Rodney's unresisting hands until they rested on the rise of John's buttocks. Rodney's fingers moved over John's skin in a warm caress, but he didn't urge John towards him, or push himself forward into John's embrace. Sighing, John closed the last of the distance between them, wrapping Rodney in his arms and smoothing his hands over Rodney's broad shoulders, bending his head until his lips were right beside Rodney's ear.

"I'm sorry," he said, sincerely, and hugged Rodney, hard. To his consternation, Rodney's arms came up between them and started pushing him away, again, as he muttered something about John not having to... not needing to go this far, really, it was...he was fine... John ignored him again, but this time it was only because he was determined to hold on. He tightened his arms around Rodney and buried his face in the spot where Rodney's neck curved into his shoulder. He nuzzled there, breathing deeply of the spicy-musky-warm-skin smell that was eau de Rodney.

"John, wait," Rodney said, exasperated, hands still pushing instead of pulling. John resolutely stood his ground as Rodney squirmed against him, his erection pushing against John's thigh, John's cock squashed against Rodney's belly. John sucked in a breath and bit down, his teeth sharp against Rodney's flesh. Really, there was only so much more he could take.

Rodney stilled.

"John?" He rasped, sliding his hands up John's chest before resting them, lightly, on John's shoulders. John held his breath, waiting, waiting, until Rodney's fingers wrapped around the back of John's neck and pulled him closer. The sound John made against Rodney's neck then was one of pure need. Seduction be damned. That was what he wanted. What he needed. John placed an open-mouthed kiss to the mark on Rodney's neck before lifting his head enough to find Rodney's mouth with his and fitting their lips together in a hungry kiss. His lips nudged insistently, and Rodney's opened, and then the only sounds in the room for a long time were soft, breathy moans, needy whimpers, and the whisper of skin against skin.

This time, it was John who reached between them and rubbed their cockheads together until they were both panting harshly and shoving mindlessly against each other, trying to find purchase. It was John who put his fingers in Rodney's mouth, John who almost came from that, just that, the hot, silky wetness of Rodney's mouth sucking on his fingers, before he began the slow slide down Rodney's body. It was John who had to steady himself with his hands on Rodney's thighs as John's knees hit the floor, and it was Rodney who held on, his fingers digging into John's shoulders, John's hair, as John worshipped Rodney's cock, sucking it greedily between his lips, kissing it, licking it, over and over. It was John who moved his hand down to circle his own cock, jacking it as he jacked Rodney's, and John who opened his mouth and let Rodney come in messy spurts on his tongue, his cheeks hollowing as he swallowed. It was John who rubbed Rodney's softening cock against his face with fingers that shook as his own orgasm tore through him and left him gasping Rodney's name.

But it was Rodney who sank onto the floor beside John and used his grabby hands to haul John close and hold him tight, pressing tender kiss after tender kiss onto John's shoulders, his neck, Rodney's voice soft with affection.

It was Rodney who was never going to doubt John's commitment to him again, even if John had to seduce him every day for the rest of their lives.


End file.
